Forum:My Krogan Sentinel: Claymore/Widow vs Phaeston/Locust? I need your opinions please :)
Hello guys & gals! :) I love my level 10 Claymore(+25% damage & +90% spare ammo) & my level 10 Widow(+25% damage & +90% spare ammo), but I always end up getting caught re-loading after downing an enemy because they both take aproximately 3 seconds to reload. I used to just ignore it, but as of late, this state of vulnerability has been more aggrevating more than usual. This weapons payload works well on "Gold". It was then that I decided to swap my weapons payload to something a little bit more flexible. Thus, I am now using my level 10 Phaseston(+25% damage & +70% stability) and my level 10 Locust(+25% damage & +70% stability). I haven't tried this combination in "Gold" yet and would like to know from players who have used them on how these weapons perform when using a tanking Krogan Sentinel(max health & shields, max weapon damage, and 50% damage reduction) on "Gold" would do. As always, thank you very much for your assistance regarding this matter, I really appreciate them! :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 13:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't generally play that kind of character, but I can try and give some advice if nobody else is chiming in. The Phaeston and Locust don't sound like they'll do enough damage, particularly compared to the Claymore and Widow. Since you have upgrade level 10 on your Claymore and Widow, I'll assume you have a pretty well-stocked arsenal. If you have can equip an N7 Hurricane with the SMG stability mod, that would be a good short-to-medium range choice; you can put an SMG high velocity barrel on it to deal with armor and Guardian shields, or a heat sink to improve ammo consumption. The Geth Plasma Shotgun might also be a good choice, though it's very much a matter of personal preference whether you like the way it handles. The Cerberus Harrier is spectacularly good at medium to long ranges, though it has a very small ammo supply; it would make a good backup weapon. The N7 Valiant would also be a great option for long ranges, if you have it. It has relatively low damage per shot, but makes up for it with a high rate of fire and a fast reload; its only real drawback is, again, a lack of ammo. The Saber or Carnifex might also be good choices with the right mods; I use the Carnifex a lot myself with powers classes, because it does a lot of damage and is light enough to keep +200% cooldown, but weight probably isn't a concern for you so you might have other options you'd prefer. Hope some of these suggestions help. Diyartifact (talk) 01:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) For sentinels I'm a big fan of either mattock or revenant backed up with either a phalanx or carnifex. Extended barrel for the assault rifle and armour piercing mod for the pistol. As much as I like the phaeston it is a little too light in the damage dealing department on harder difficulties. Would suggest that you replace one of your preferred, slow firing weapons with something featuring a higher rate of fire. One slow firing, big damage weapon and one rapid firing gun so you don't get caught out when reloading. Perhaps phaeston and claymore or widow and locust? Infiltrator N7 (talk) 01:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much "Diyartifact" and "Infiltrator N7" for your recommendations, I really appreciate them :) In response to your assumption "Diyartifact", my arsenal is indeed well stocked & I will experiment with both of your recommendations. I'm going to try out my Level 10 Revenant(+25% damage and +70% stability) with my level 10 Carnifex(+25% damage and that level 5 armor piercing mod thing, I think it is 1.10 armor penetration at the compromise of 45% less damage or something like that). I've tried the Carnifex before and have indeed found it to be devastatingly powerful with the attached mods due to the fact that its damage rivals that of the Viper but fires at a much faster rate; not to mention it is super accurate too :) I like the Phaeston/Locust combo because these weapons are super stable, but the Revenant/Carnifex looks like a winning combo :) The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 07:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC)